The Office ER
by Sicret
Summary: Natsume a private investigator. Mikan a swindler with outstanding skills as a hostage negotiator. Under Narumi they are both partnered. And of course disaster    ' and some man slaughter?
1. Chapter 1

**This story came along when I was in a seminar about Negotiating with my dad. The idea popped up into my head while I was day dreaming. **

**Disclaimer: Leben does not own Gakuen alice, Alice, Academy only other characters in this story i owe BUAHAHAHA xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Gay face I demand you to tell me what is going on?" demanded a raven hair man in his early twenties with hypnotizing crimson eyes. As he slammed the bundle of paper on the wooden desk which was providing a safe distance between the timid blond hair blue-green eyes man and the ranging lad in front of him.

"Why if it isn't Natsume Hyuugakun good morning, I'd appreciate it if you called me Narumi and not those creative nick names of yours, but if we were in a relationship I wouldn't mind" cooed Narumi as he offered a wink.

"Stop dragging the conversation and get back to the damn point" growled Natsume not taking his eyes off his lively boss, who is shifting his eyes all around the place nervously.

"Oh? Whatever is it do I owe you an explanation?" asked Narumi pulling out his wheelie computer chair from behind the desk taking a seat.

"Why on earth did you hire an ex convict found guilty of swindling into ALICE?" questioned Natsume controlling his ranging breath into a much more welcoming pace.

Giving a long whistle as he press a button on the speaker phone, "Hotaru Imai please report into my office within 60 seconds or I'll cut down your salary every second you're late".

"As for you Natsumekun you do know ALICE is a shadow department of the police we do jobs from helping cat's from high above the tree to infiltrating terrorist base so I don't see the problem in hiring people with capable abilities", stated Narumi as he twirled around in his chair.

"Yes but she is found guilty for swindling for over than 13billionyen what makes you think she'll be honest while working with us?" interrogate Natsume as he leaned closer onto the desk glaring at the sweating blond man.

"Hotaru Imai reporting for duty" announced a charcoal hair girl with lavender color eyes, from the entrance of the sliding door.

"Come in Hotaruchan" gestured Narumi as he fully turned to face the two adults, "I presume that you are the one responsible for hacking into the police data base to check up on this new employee? No scratch that I know you did it but the question is why?"

"Because Hyuuga here offered me a very beautiful amount of sum for just a twenty minute work of intervening with the computer why should I say no to that?" inquired Hotaru who was standing beside Natsume, not taking her eyes of the blond who had both of his hand clasp together on the desk.

"You know I was about to offer you triple of your salary if you were able to stop black cat here from being to nosy" informed Narumi, "however seeing that the deed is done there's nothing I can do" continued Narumi with an evil chuckle.

"Black cats are always bad luck" sneered Hotaru as she glared daggers at Natsume, "and curse you Hyuuga".

"You are such a manipulative bastard, turning my comrades on me" scoffed Natsume "But your not getting me on this one I want answers" dead panned the crimson eye man.

"Actually I do to, what are you planning on?" supported Hotaru turning her attention back to Narumi who once again lost his chance of escaping this whole interview.

"Fine" gave up Narumi, "Do you remember Kokoro Yome?" asked the blond chief breathing out a long tired sigh.

"Our last negotiator who decided to quit the job and go marry in the Bahamas 2 months ago?" asked Natsume recalling memory of his colleague.

"Yes that Kokoro yome" pointed out Narumi, "Well you see he felt responsible for quitting the job so suddenly so he introduced me to this 'ex convict' which you like to put for a trial work out" explained Narumi checking on his nails for dirt.

"But why a prisoner why not get somebody else with no record?" quiz Hotaru who became tired of standing up, and decided to sit down on the couch that was positioned not for away from the desk Narumi was appointed in.

"Well who do you think could rake out for over more than 13billlionyen from the Koizumi cooperation? I'd say only a genius would achieve that" certified Narumi leaning further into his comfortable chair.

"But that doesn't prove anything of being a genius negotiator" contradicted Natsume as he shifted into a more comfortable stance.

"On the contrary it does" defended Narumi, "swindling money takes lots of observation, psychological attack, and patience, which defines a perfect trait of a negotiator to me".

"You are stupid chief" declared Hotaru.

"Tell me something I don't know Imai" taunted Natsume, as he headed out the door, "I'm going to get some breakfast at the café later" bid Natsume sliding the door shut behind him.

"You do know if the newbie comes anywhere near the ALICE fund account I'm going to murder her myself" confirmed Hotaru.

"I'm sure if she wanted to take money from us she'll use a better option than just literally walking to the fund account book" assured Narumi, "Dismissed".

With that being said Hotaru waited no longer on the sofa, standing up making her way towards the door as her heels click on the marble floor in a steady rhythm, placing her hands on the door.

"Oh and the new employee will arrive here in an hour or so make sure to send her in when she get's here" notify Narumi not looking up from the newspaper.

"I'm a Technology Intelligence not a lowly secretary" specify Hotaru turning back to face Narumi once more giving him her animalistic stare.

"I'll give you a raise of 200yen per hour" proposed Narumi pulling out his drawer for a nail cutter.

"Taken" answered Hotaru in less than a second closing the door as she disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p>Really what is wrong with Narumi? Despite the fact that Natsume always mock Narumi about his appearance or any flaws he could find, he respects the guy so damn much. Supporting his sister all the way through college was a tough job until Narumi showed up giving him the opportunity to have a decent job even when he just only finished high school, since he couldn't afford much payment after his father's death while serving the country. However this time it was just superbly wrong who in the right mind would hire a con artist to join a law enforcement career? Isn't everything in here supposed to be confidential? Wondering how in hell's name did Narumi brainwash the higher ups to approve of all this, Natsume pushed into the glass door of a median size café decorated with pinks and frills not so much to his liking but the coffee here are the best.<p>

"Welcome to Umenomiya Café how may I help you? Ahhh Natsume good morning the usual I assume?" greeted a pink wavy hair woman dressed in a blue English style maid uniform, with a white head band on top for finishing touches.

"Hey Anna yes the usual black hold back on the sugar I want it raw today" ordered Natsume taking a seat on the high-top chair infront of the counter.

"Rough morning eh?" asked a shaved hair man who is clad in a patisserie uniform appearing out from the curtains that was hiding the kitchen from the customers.

"You could say that" replied Natsume sipping on his coffee as he laid his hands onto the morning paper as he skimmed through the pages.

"And your best option is to drown all your problems by drinking black coffee? Nice going" praised the man sarcastically rummaging through the cupboards to find what ever he needs.

"At least I don't go out to the geisha bar and rant about how my wife kicked me out of the house again" snickered Natsume looking up to confront the man who's face lost color gaping at him mouth hanging low.

"MOCHU! YOU DARE VISIT THOSE CAT HOUSE WHEN I KICK YOU OUT YOU SURE HAVE BALLS DO YOU KNOW WHO ARE YOU MESSING WITH?" screamed Anna as she ran back from the other end of the counter to pull on her husbands nose forcing him to face her.

"OWOWOWOW NONO SWEETY PIE NO I DIDN'T GO ANYWHERE WHEN I GOT KICKED OUT OF THE HOUSE YOU ALWAYS FIND ME SLEEPING INFRONT OF THE HOUSE DON'T YOU? PLEASE SPARE ME!" pleaded Mochu pathetically as he flicked the finger to Natsume's direction, who just laugh it off.

Eyes from all direction landed on the screeching married couple, whilst Natsume just continue reading the paper acting as if he doesn't know any of them who were causing a commotion upfront. Browsing the customers from behind the paper he couldn't help but notice a brunette who continued on choosing her pastry, she seems unaffected by all the ruckus his friends are making up here.

"ALL RIGHT ALL OF YOU HIT THE DECK BEFORE I BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" came a harsh demand along with the sound of a firing gun shot.

Turning to find four men armed with guns and mask covering their face Natsume was sure this is not a drill set up by the police department.

"I SAID GET DOWN ARE YOU ALL DEAF?" the man who wore a brown mask threatened one more time grabbing a crying infant who was unfortunate enough to be the closest thing the hostage taker.

The room erupted into deafening silence as everyone cautiously sat down on the ground.

"Tie them up take all their belongings I don't want any of them holding their cell phones either" instruct the same man who was still carrying the baby, as his 4 teammates obliged to the instruction , "alright all of you do as I say or this baby dies" he commanded pointing the gun at the newborn's head.

Four people, he could definitely take them down easy, but no matter how skilled Natsume was he couldn't risk injuring many lives who are currently tied down to the floor, damn why is today so problematic? Sighing in defeat Natsume followed the others into the middle of the room hands tied behind his back as he crouch low into the same level as the rest of the group. Sobbing and whimpering were heard through out the whole hold up, some praying for their family back home, others trying to reassure each other it'll work out find. Looking for his two friends Natsume spotted them not so far behind him, glad at the sight of Mochu whispering soothing words into Anna's ears as the doll face girl made an attempt to stiffen her upper lip.

"Please My B..Baby" stammered the woman who seems to be the child's mother. Tears filled her eyes as her blond hair covered her face in disarray.

"Now you listen carefully woman as much as I would like to give back your baby I need him right now he's the easiest hostage I could find at the moment so bad luck for you" answered the brown masked man as he made his way to the windows closing all of the curtains.

"What are we gonna do now Kisuke? The police are coming any minute now" asked one of the comrades whose face was clad in dark forest green mask. The man name Kisuke handed the baby to his fellow friend while taking the machine gun from his hands placing it up near the coffee mixer, "We'll wait till the siege then we strike for our demands don't worry it'll go smoothly Ken" reassured Charles as he turned to face the other two.

"Takeshi, go check the cashier and see how much dough they have and take it" dictated Kisuke as the red masked man ran behind the counters dropping the cashier machine with a loud bang.

"Kojima go check if there are any other people on the loose and bring them here I don't want any of them out" continued Kisuke instructing the last man who was covered in a gray mask.

The screaming of the traumatized baby was heard in the back ground. Cautiously trying to break himself free Natsume rubbed his wrist together a few times to loosen the knot, but fuck it tight.

"IT'S THE POLICE AND WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED GIVE UP" a nasal voice from the megaphone outside of the shop was heard.

Presenting himself at the window Charles held up the infant placing the gun near the baby's head, signaling the police that he got hostage. Firing his gun at a random wall one more time.

"I want 2 cars gas full off tank and a helicopter waiting at the 'H' spot on T-High building" demanded Charles pulling the trigger one more time at a random wall.

Oh boy Mochu and Anna are gonna have to work their ass off to fix whatever damage these hooligans cause. Sighing in relief that no blood was shed Natsume concentrated on with his unfinished task.

"Maybe you should stop the shooting even if Japanese policemen won't take you in dead but if they keep hearing gun fire they'll have no choice but to kill you off to ensure safety for the innocence" advise the brunette whom Natsume was eyeing earlier ago.

All eyes turned to brunette who was sitting across from Natsume. Now he just noticed her features up close, brown chocolate eyes, milky white skin, and definitely long silky brunette hair.

Terror struck shrieks projected from the infant on Ken's arm interrupting every attention the brunette was receiving.

"SHUT UP YOU LIL BRAT YOU WANT SOME SCARS ON YOUR FACE HUH?" roared Ken attempting to stop the baby's cry, but to no vail.

"Please take me instead just leave my son out of this" begged the blond lady anxiously squirming around on the carpet floor. The unconditional love of a parent could make human forget all of the dangers they are facing.

"Why are the police chasing you?" pried the brunette, "did you rob the bank or jewelry store? I don't see any bag of goods with you? Did you have to leave it behind since it was a burden for you to carry it while escaping the chase?"

A black M1911 pistol was presented at the brunette's forehead, "do you have a death wish little girl?" questioned Kisuke staring intently at the chocolate orbs.

No facial reaction or response was executed by the brunette as she to stare back at those dark grey eyes the man Kisuke owns no words utter from her lips. Surrendering to the intense stare and at how stubborn this young lady could get Kisuke pulled the gun back down as he turned to Ken taking the infant out of his arms.

"The kid shitted on his pants" claimed Kisuke checking on the child's diaper "no wonder he was freaking out, hey mother of the kid".

"Yes sir?" responded the shaking mother.

"Where are his diapers and wet tissues?" asked Kisuke still holding the crying infant.

"In the pouch behind the stroller sir" informed the lady who was now able to breath steadily.

"Go get' em Ken make sure you get the powder to don't want his lil guy to get any rash" couched Kisuke.

"You seems very comfortable in handling a toddler, you know powders are use to prevent rash, you have a family don't you? a child or two?" inspected the brunette, "And why are you doing these kind of things what will you do if your family finds out?"

"THAT IT SHUT UP NOW" yelled Ken painfully, "You don't know how it feels like to have your own wife trying to commit suicide in front of you because you've got no money left. All of us here has a history Kisuke's daughter got rape now is in rehab where his unfaithful wife ran away stashing all the cash he had left now he can't pay. Kojima his mother is now dying in the hospital with debts piling up his ass, while Takeshi….Takeshii", unable to finish his sentence the man broke down into streaming tears.

"And so what?" scoffed the brunette laughing at all the petty stories spilled from Ken's mouth "You need money I get that but that doesn't mean you can go around pulling reckless stunts like this has it ever crossed your mind that if you fail this mugging what will happen to your dearest family next? Or even if you succeeded will your family be happy to know that the money they are using now is all dirty because of what you did?

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" cried Ken collapsing on the floor holding onto his pounding head.

"Uhm hey….the kid stopped breathing" proclaimed Kisuke carrying the baby in shaking arms.

"WHAT?" demanded the brunette venomously.

"He stopped crying a while ago now he's not breathing" reported Kisuke laying the child on the floor.

"LET GO OFF ME!" declared Mikan.

The men in mask all stood there unsure of what to do about the situation. If they let this talkative lady go will she be able to save him will things get any worst for them?

"Are you gonna wait till everythings to late huh?" urged the brunette.

With one final silent agreement all four came to untie the brunette escorting her to the infant. As she perform CPR on the tiny living all eyes were on her anticipating to hear the breathing of the child again. Seeing as his opportunity has arrived Natsume stealthily made his way towards the three guns that were long forgotten by the three men namely Kisuke, Takeshi, and Ken. He came back and untie the contraption that was holding Mochu on the ground and handed him a weapon. Nodding in understanding the duo stood up slowly from their position. At the same time the child's pulse have seemed to return the crowd cheered congratulating the brunette hero who saved the baby. The brunette who was kneeling on the floor wait no second longer as she plunged a back kick onto Kojima's wrist affectively disarming the man, skidding across the floor to grab the gun she aimed it at Kojima. Smirking with satisfaction Natsume along with Mochu also cornered three men onto the floor.

"Now slowly raise your hands and group together on the floor" commanded Natsume in his smooth sexy tone.

Obeying to the command the quadruple men harmonized themselves onto the floor, "You'll stand up again you guys fell hard this time but I'm positive that guys like you will definitely come back alive and kicking in society after 3 years or something, uptil now you haven't killed any hostage so your sentence won't be that long" remarked the brunette proudly, as she slowly walked to the door opening it to be welcomed by red lasers pointing at her.

"Whoah I didn't kill anybody" protest Mikan as she reached higher into the air submissively presenting that she is unarmed, "There here to surrender do not fire!"

Signaling the rest inside to come out the muggers cautiously followed behind the brunette's footsteps. Their first debut to the audience was nerve wrecking as the police lower down their weapons and came to handcuff the four leading them inside the convertible.

"May I know your name little girl?" asked Kisuke whipping back from entering the car.

"Mikan, my name is Sakura Mikan" answered the girl with a tender smile spread across a face.

"ahaaha what a coincidence my daughter's name is Sakura to although that's her first name" chuckled Kisuke, "I'll remember your name" was his last word as the car faded away in distance.

Turning back around to see all the other hostage receiving medical attention Mikan let out a sigh of relief. However she right now is exhausted she haven't had any breakfast this morning since she woke up late. Seeing the cafe she just wanted to have quick bite but thanks to Kisuke and his gang she ended up with no bite at all. Black circle spot steadily appear onto her vision range. To make things worst the temperature was boiling hot. Without warning a bubble gum hair colored woman along side with a buffed some what bald man halted infront of Mikan leaving her only an inch of personal space, she couldn't help but let out a yelp, surprised on their sudden presence.

"Hi I'm Anna me and my husband Mochu, we run this cafe and we would like to say thank you we are forever in your debt however could we repay you?" wailed the girl name Anna as she returned to her sobbing fest still in shock of what had happened.

Unable to comprehend with all the hunger and heat Mikan mumbled out a 'your welcome' before everything revolving around her turned black. Just before loosing all her consciousness Mikan can't help but notice the strong smell of pepper mint, and the source was… whoever was holding her right now. It may sound strange but this was the first time in five years that she had felt safe. With that kept in mind Mikan finally drifted off to the land of unconciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End =^.^=<strong>

**Read Review grammar critisicism anyyyyy thang press the button down there**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long awaited update but my 3 weeks retire ment has been so hectic T^T i've been running around for student visa to go to China. Yush i'm going there. So neways thanks for all your wonderful coments of the story and you guys dont have to woryy. I'm not going to quit on and of my stories be it The Office ER or The sick sense. AND OH Oh OH i am just so happy i'd like to say TY YELLOWMELLOWSAN for dedicating the story crimson gaurd to me *HUGS HUGS HUGS you guys might also wanna chek it out xD hee hee. ok i laugh alot i lost a screw during the interview. So reply's for question on the comment sectionnnn...**

**Sophia: YES PLEASE DO INTRODUCE YOURSELF SINCE I SUCK AT GRAMMAR i have no ways of contacting you *sobs sobs**

**Xim-no-writerX: Yes their age are about early 20's Youchan is only 5 though :3 Precisely Mikan 21 Natsu You'll find in the story.**

**Xxkirbylover11xX: sorry can't tell You'll find out in this chapter .**

**Kim: Michan is unconcious cuz she was starving sorry is it wasn't clear in the first chapter *sobs sobs really sorry**

**ONCE AGEN TY FOR ALL WHO SUBSCRIBE FAVORITE READ THIS STORY I"LL MAKE SURE TO UPDATE WEEKLY FROM NOW ON EVERY SATURDAY MY TIME IT IS :) well for this week i update on a monday i was too excited hehe :3**

**Disclaimer: Leben does not owe gakuen alice, Alice academy, or watever you call it in your country ~ Hehe **

**=^.^= Meow**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Chocolate brown eyes blinked revealed it self to its surrounding. Her head was pounding, her back was aching, and her neck was stiff. Able to make out her surroundings Mikan saw crystal chandelier hanging down low from the clean white ceiling, the light illuminating the room giving off a pale yellow theme. A flat screen TV hanging on her left side along with modern style book cases lining up against the wall. Where was she? What happened? Reminiscing what happened this morning Mikan could remember her self collapsing after the hold up. Aha….. yeah and her ungrateful stomach decided to be unfaithful and starved her to death. What's even worse is that she was now terribly late for her first day of work since her body decided to collapse out of hunger. Scanning around the one more time Mikan found a digital clock it's blue numbers indicating her that it was already 6 pm. Deciding to look around for a human being Mikan planted her feet firmly on the ground getting ready to stand up…WHAT THE FREAK? Why was she tied onto a chair? Twisting and turning all over trying to free herself Mikan exhaled a long sigh. Who in the world would want to abduct her? Waaiiitt… Noooo there's a bed next to her Does this mean she's gonna get rape? Oh kami what is he playing with this time? And her bag, where's her bag? A single click was heard from the door presenting a young boy with silver hair and forest green eyes.

"Ottosan I think the hag is awake" informed the little boy.

Mikan sat there jaws hanging low 'who is this rude boy?' she thought.

Appearing from the door another male creature walked in. Raven hair, hypnotizing red eyes; Why are people in this household such a hottie?

The said man stopped infront of Mikan's vulnerable form. "Took you long enough to wake up".

"Who are you?" was the brunette's first three words.

"See polka the real question is, who are you?" questioned the man crouching down at her eyes level giving a 'know it all' kind of smirk.

Where have she seen this man befor? This handsome devil seems familiar to her but who is it? Bowing her head low until her hair covered her face, Mikan slowly close her eyes to concentrate.

"_Welcome to Umenomiya Café how may I help you? Ahhh Natsume good morning the usual I assume?" greeted a pink wavy hair woman dressed in a blue English style maid uniform, with a white head band on top for finishing touches._

"_Hey Anna yes the usual black hold back on the sugar I want it raw today" ordered Natsume taking a seat on the high-top chair infront of the counter._

"_Rough morning eh?" asked a shaved hair man who is clad in a patisserie uniform appearing out from the curtains that was hiding the kitchen from the customers._

"_You could say that" replied Natsume sipping on his coffee as he laid his hands onto the morning paper as he skimmed through the pages._

"_And your best option is to drown all your problems by drinking black coffee? Nice going" praised the man sarcastically rummaging through the cupboards to find what ever he needs._

No wonder why he seem terribly familiar since Mikan knew she definitely couldn't forget the guy who drank coffee to drown his sorrows away. More importantly she is sure as hell that she wouldn't be able to forget such a good looking bastard, even if she was standing on the far end of the store, this guy's aura sure is still very bright. Mikan couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her mouth. "So Natsume like what you see? I'm pretty proud of my D 56".

"Are you threatening ottousan with a gun?" interrupted the silver hair boy who was standing behind his father.

"Heehee no we're not, were talking about the most luscious pair of jelly that only girl's have, and I bet you that your father here loves eating them. Aren't you proud of him?" Mikan asked looking at the boy. Damn this lil punk here is sure going to become a lady killer when he grows up. Well maybe he already is judging by the way he address the opposite sex.

"Yes I'm proud of him you bitch! He is…." And by that being said just proves Mikan's bullet point. Well at least now she know that the little guy despise girls. She starts to wonder is that face a gift or a curse?

"Youichi calm down" ordered Natsume, "Now let's stop this game shall we Sakura? Or should I say…swindler 13?"

OH FUCK! And to think that she had left jail to start a new life, here comes Mr. Good looking claiming to know her. Okay…..what to do? Staring back at the piercing crimson eyes with courage Mikan delivered a sweet smile. "I believe you got the wrong person Natsume I'm just an everyday girl who wants to live her life peacefully".

"Lets start with the basics here I'd never gave my name to you yet you're able to figure it out how amazing is that. Normally girls who are tied to a chair in a strange room would be crying their eyes out" pointed out Natsume.

"True…but it's not like I don't recognize you at all, I've met you at the bakery and you did a splendid job on messing with the ropes" praised Mikan a smile still plastered on her face.

"And you just proved that your not an average girl, people or 'everyday girl' as you called it would be too frightened to take note of things around them during the hold up" countered Natsume.

Raising her thin left eyebrow Mikan's smile still hasn't faltered instead another relaxing laugh escaped her lips. "You see I just happen to have a military father who torture his daughter with training, let it be a gun, sword, or even eating. I was always told to watch out on what's around me so I don't see anything wrong with it".

Exhaling a long sigh Natsume raked his finger through his silky black locks, as he stood up grabbing a paper from his pocket. "Stop bullshiting and just tell me the truth since I already know what's going on".

Scanning the paper that was literally posted on her face Mikan bit her tongue to prevent her laugh. The paper is definitely a biography about her, Mikan slightly wondered if she should feel proud or scared about this.

"Hey Youichi" called Mikan.

"What you slut?" barked the silver hair boy crossing his arms from where he's standing.

Mikan rolled her eyes dramatically at the boy's response. "I bet you don't even know what the word means; anyways, you seem to be a fan of rainbow chocolates isn't it?"

"Yes! And does knowing that revive your ancestors from the grave?" asked Youichi annoyed of the fact someone knows his secret.

"What are you doing polka?" interfered Natsume folding the crumpled paper back into his shirt pocket.

"Hey! Don't bring my ancestors into the convo you silver hair brat who do you think you are" protested Mikan, completely ignoring Natsume's question. "Back to the point I know you're pissed off since I dug up your deep dark secret on how such a cool boy like loves eating such sissy chocolate. And don't worry I don't stalk you like other girls you have met did to you, I just have a keen sense on smell combined with the fact that your fingers are in such a colorful state. Ok look I'm being nice here since you guys have welcomed me with such a warm bed no um… chair. Who cares it's the same shit, I was going to offer you the limited edition of white color rainbow chocolates it's in my bag if you have it that is."

Without a second lost Youichi bolted out the door, on his search for the limited edition white chocolate of the sweet melting rainbow chocolate.

"Make sure to bang my front pocket a bit first the bag is to tight I'm sure the zipper would break if you just unzippied it" screamed out Mikan. Turning to face Natsume once again Mikan gave a heart warming smile. "So lets get back to business well if I pronounced your name right according to the paper, your son is adopted isn't he?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Your physical feature might resemble each other a tiny _tiny_ bit your eyes if I may point out however the iris never lies" answered Mikan shifting her body abit to get comfortable on the chair.

"Maybe his mother had green eyes" informed Natsume folding his arms as he said so.

"That's! What I'm waiting for, if you really had a wife you would have said 'his mother has, or had green eyes' , but you know what I was pretty sure he didn't have a mother, or any female in this household. Since his way of talking to women screams out fear and the fact your bed room holds no picture frame that has a girl in it. Tchaaa such a pity for pretty boy" sighed Mikan.

"Ok lets stop here" proposed Natsume.

"Yes I believe we should you're more interested about the past me than my little observation" finished Mikan " well as you know I am swindler 13, which I don't understand the press at all I swindled exactly 13,999,999,999 why didn't they round it to 14?"

Still folding his arms tightly Natsume shifted his stance on the ground to prevent cramps. "Get back to the point you mind reader".

"Hmph I have a name it's Mikan and you know it after all the stalking you did, well neways I assume your not really happy about me coming into ALICE is it?" questioned Mikan.

Unable to answer Mikan's question Natsume's cell phone vibrated inside his jean's pocket. Sliding the screen on his phone to answer Natsume couldn't help but think why on earth is Narumi calling at night? "Blackcat speaking what do you want Goldilocks?"

"_Don't Goldilocks me Blackcat I know she's there!"_ screeched the other side of the phone.

"HI NARUMI!" squealed Mikan from her seat.

"How did you know she's here?" questioned Natsume, as he slowly traced events over and over his head. FUCK THIS ANGEL HITLER. _"Make sure to bang my front pocket a bit first the bag is to tight I'm sure the zipper would break if you just unzippied it" screamed out Mikan. _Thanks to his adorable son the banging 'her' bag must've triggered the mobile somehow.

"_How is she doing?"_ asked Narumi impatiently.

"She's doing more than fine" growled Natsume into the phone.

"_Knowing you. You probably tied her onto a chair in your bed room, make sure to let her go she's going to live at your apartment"_ informed Narumi.

"What?" barked Natsume blood boiling in his veins.

"_She's living with you and it's final you've got 3 bedrooms for pete sakes, and if I have to remind you I pay for you rent" _scoffed Narumi, _"Make sure she shows up at work tomorrow BYE MIKANCHAN!"._

"BYE NARUMI!~" bid Mikan loudly giggling along the lines.

With that the line went dead. All the 22 year old raven lad could hear was the dial tone. "You're staying here for the night".

"Nuuuuu Natsuchan I'm living here for the rest of my life" corrected Mikan, "And don't deny it since I was already told in the beginning that I'll be living with two good looking toddlers and look how faith brought us" sigh Mikan dreamily.

Natsume also gave a sigh of his own, just not so dreamily but frustratingly.

"So where do I sleep Nachan?"

* * *

><p>"Ottou! Why is she living here with us?" whined a five year old boy namely Hyugaa Youichi.<p>

The Hyugaa family, and one Sakura are currently having breakfast at the dining table on such a sunny morning.

"Direct orders" answered Natsume plainly.

Placing the last piece of bacon on the white porcelain plate, the brunette skipped and joins the two males at the table.

"Quit your complaining lil brat cuz you aint kicking me out that easily the bed was comfortable even if there are some cleaning to be done I slept like a rock last night" laughed Mikan "And lets face it having me here means good breakfast every morning, how could you just feed him cereal every morning like that Natsume?" scolded Mikan.

"No he doesn't he also feeds me ummm…." argued Youichi who can't seem to find other variety of food in his breakfast routine.

"See what I mean? It's cute that you're trying to protect your precious ottousan but seriously I could tell you haven't had a decent breakfast for a life time since all I found in your refrigerator was _milk_" pointed out Mikan "Your lucky you have a 24 hour grocery downstairs or I wouldn't have made bacon and sunny side up for balance nutrition".

"Shut it polka you're living here now so do me a favor and stop annoying me" said Natume feeding himself with a bacon strip.

"Hick Hick that hurt" fake cried Mikan "Well look at the time Youichi get your bag Natsume car keys we're leaving in 5 quick quick".

"Your not my mom you can't tell me what to do! Besides the teachers don't care if I show up to school late" stated Youichi pouting adorably on his chair.

"Thank Kami I'm not your mom I'd be crying when I hear your first cry" scoffed Mikan Finishing her glass of orange juice "And tell you what if you can be on time at school today I'll make sure to let you have a taste of my wonderful made fluff puffs when you get back home".

"Whats a fluff puff?" asked Youichi eyes widening to the foreign word.

Standing up from her chair to kneel gently down in front of Youichi Mikan made sure to whisper her words carefully. "Fluff puffs are sweet cloud that was passed on through generations in my family. When you put those fluffy clouds in your mouth they will slowly melt to nothingness, however.. the sweetness will still linger on your tongue".

The little boy couldn't help but salivate at this thing called Fluff puffs, and as Mikan predicted Youichi was out of his seat in 1 seconds flat rushing into his bedroom.

"You sure have ways in hypnotizing people" came Natsume's oh so glory remark.

"Yeah I kinda do since I don't really want to waste my breath on you I decided to take matter into my own hands" said Mikan stacking up the finished plate, putting it on the sink so it could be washed later.

"What are you up to polka?" asked Natsume through gritted teeth.

The brunette slowly turned around facing him with a smirk plastered on her face, and a car key dangling in her fingers.

"Bitch!" mouthed Natsume forcefully standing up from his chair.

"OTTOUSAN LETS GO LETS GO I'VE GOT 15 MINUTES LEFT!" screamed Youichi reappearing into the scene.

Natsume scooped the little boy into his arms and walked out the front door with Mikan following him not so far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER END =^.^= Review commment response NETHING<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**WEEEEE ANOTHER CHAPTER And Sophia if your reading this please leave me a contact !*^&%)(T^T)**

**Nothing much to say today but i'm just so busy so lets get on with the story **

**BTW YELLOW MELLOW SAN i dedicate this chappy to you :O start updating your stories i'm waitinnnnnnn**

**Disclaimer: Leben does not owe Gaken ALice, Alice Academy or whatever you call itinyour country.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

'ALICE', known commonly within the social network of law enforcement as the 'shadows'. They follow you everywhere yet no one seems to notice. They give answers to problems people fail to define. Tell them to lie and they'll make sure truth is something you'll never find. Give them a task and they'll make sure to finish with the best and only best results. To sum it all up ALICE is a group of highly trained individuals that serves a role in making a brighter future.

"This is ALICE?" asked the brunette who had long studied the layouts of the building. The term shadow itself seems to be mysterious enough to be hidden underground with hi-tech security, and fancy gadgets. But this? An a joint pair of 3 storey building that looks as if it had barely survived World War 2, is Alice?

"Your problem?" questioned the crimson eye companion who currently is stepping out of his blue BMW M6.

"It's an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere, are you sure that your car's GPS system is correct?" accused Mikan still unable to comprehend about her new work place.

By observing the way that the cracked cement is supporting the building she knew that she'd be better off in jail, that here.

"Your point?" demanded Natsume already frustrated with the woman's reaction towards his workplace.

"This place looks like a druggy's crib, the graffiti, the broken windows, and the lack of human population. To tell you the truth I had never seen Narumi in my whole life. Kokoro gave me the mobile two months ago and all that thing has is a number of Anjo Narumi; not to mention all the speed dials connects to his digits I wouldn't be surprised if it had a tracking device in it too. So I think I have the right to be scared as well as terrified of what's inside there…You're not going to sell me in slavery are you?" squeaked Mikan looking for an escape route incase anything happens. Because she is damn sure this muscular guy standing in front of her could break her limbs or two if he wanted to. And just look at what's behind the building, an ocean with shimmering silver waves, perfect for transporting fragile girls into slave trade.

"Are you nuts?" laughed Natsume in disbelief, "Even if I wanted to sell you so badly just so that I could have my normal life back, I am 200% sure that nobody would want the Hitler you".

Upon hearing the statement the brunette can't help but voice out her thoughts. "Am I that bad?"

"Worst! Now lets go!" confirmed Natsume as he took the lead into the building.

Pushing into the door that says pull Natsume was greeted by non other than his boss Narumi.

"Nachan the door says pull can't you understand a 4 letter word?" complained Mikan, who was stop abruptly by bumping into Natsume's broad shoulder.

"Watch it polka!" snapped Natsume not happy about the fact.

"A good morning to you to Natsume" greeted Narumi rather sarcastically, "Ahhhhh~ Mikanchan I finally get to meet you I've heard all about your outstanding accomplishment follow me I'll introduce you to the rest waiting inside the meeting room".

"See they're waiting for you polka the bidding would start the second you step foot inside" threatened Natsume teasingly slowly walking behind the brunette.

Mikan who is definitely not happy about it took a step slower waiting for Natsume to catch up with her pace. When he did she striked onto his hard well made 6 pack abs.

"ITTAI!" screamed Mikan in pain, cradling her bruised hand.

Bending down so he would reach Mikan's ear, Natsume blew air onto the sensitive skin "Think twice before hitting me pol-ka-dots".

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your intimate display of affection but we're here" informed Narumi opening the brown wooden door that lead into the room.

Stepping in Mikan fully understood the saying 'don't judge the book by its cover', what was that Mikan saw outside? A worn out building with some unpleasant words and creative pictures painted in multi color spray cans. However literally behind the doors of this building it was a major contrast. Inside Mikan found a long glass table aligned in a 'U' shape format, decorated with white chairs. The entire room is arranged in a way that makes it look professional; a white board hanging on the wall, and a large projector standing in the middle of the room.

"I'd like you all to meet Sakura Mikan our newest negotiator" introduced Narumi to the 3 people occupying the chairs.

It was then Mikan realized she had been stared at. Fuck she shouldn't let her guard down, by these beautiful ornaments. Scanning the trio thoroughly she couldn't help but take notice at the pink hair woman. Is it some kind of fashion these days for girls to have pink hair? Mikan remembered that the patisserie from the café also had pink hair, she wonder if she should dye her hair blue to just to be trendy.

"Hi?" croaked Mikan feeling a bit uncomfortable being the center of attention. Last time she check being the center of attention in the giant cage was a big NO NO, otherwise the guards would drag you down to the floor, and punish you with severe beating. Don't let those mini size clubs fool you cuz man they hurt like a bitch, The first time Mikan experienced the pain was the last time she ever will in a life time.

"Naru she's Kawaii" complimented a dark navy blue hair man, walking up to Mikan for further inspection, "Hi I'm Andou Tsubasa, spy of ALICE it is a pleasure to meet you".

"Same here" answered Mikan hating every moment this Tsubasa guy is checking her out. Is that a Tattoo on his face?

"Stop scaring the girl" demanded the pink hair women, Mikan has been eyeing since the beginning, "Don't mind him he just always so giddy of anyone and anything. I'm Andou Misaki the unlucky girl who married this bad excuse of a human. I'm the data analyzer please take good care of me".

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" wailed Tsubasa who is know clinging onto his wife like a Koala.

"It means you are an eyesore towards the whole world" explained an ebony haired woman finally looking up from her laptop to stare at Mikan.

It had been the first time the brunette ever saw a pretty shade of violet for irises, but then again her roommate has blood red. What is wrong with the genetics of people around here?

"Shut it Hotaru, I'm your cousin yet you never appreciate anything about me" pouted Tsubasa puffing his cheeks out.

"I actually agree with Imai on this" supported Natsume who had been quiet the entire time. He made his way to a free chair, and slumped into a comfortable position.

"You guys are so mean" sobbed the spy now seeking comfort with Narumi.

"There there lets stop this and continue where we left off shall we?" proposed Narumi patting on Tsubasa's head, "Mikan our job here is to give back up with the police, they give us a case to solve and we do accordingly."

"And where does that put me?" asked Mikan still standing next to Narumi.

"You are going to do all you can to get as much clues from people when your on a mission, save as much lives that are hanging on a thread during suicides, and track as much psychopath, murderers that are roaming the city calling for attention" answered Narumi finally gesturing the brunette to take a seat, "anything else you wanna make sure about?"

"Not likely" answered Mikan "after all Kokoro was the one who offered me his position"

"Alrighty then blind fold time" instructed Narumi snapping his fingers as Tsubasa and Misaki covered Mikan's eye's neatly with a pice of cloth, "Hotaru give it to me"

"What are you guys doing?" screeched Mikan struggling with all the strength she has.

"We're going to put you in a crate then we'll deliver you to Amsterdam where it's safe to do human trafficking" jeered Natsume chuckling from the chair he's sitting on.

"Shut it Hyugaa" ordered Hotaru handing Narumi all the supplies he need.

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO WITH MY EAR?" Mikan cried painfully. At the moment feeling paralyzed by the pain spreading through her body, "THIS BETTER NOT BE SEDATIVES CUZ I'LL BE DAMN SURE TO PERSUADE THE WHOLE WORLD AND KILL EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU WHEN I FINALLY WAKE UP".

"Well then I'll make sure to kill you off first if I ever intend to kidnap you" assured Hotaru finally pulling out Mikan's blind fold, "There all done it was just a piercing you big baby".

"A piercing?" interrogated Mikan still unsure of the revelation. The brunette slowly felt the foreign object on her ear and surely there was a metal hanging there. That explains all the pain she never had a piercing before, when Mikan was younger she planned to get an earring when she hit 16 but thanks to juvenile prison she never did get one.

"Hotaruchan please go key in Mikan's profile, and while your at it do explain how things work around here too" dictated Narumi, "And as for the rest of you feel free to laze around like always, but make sure to come when I call you".

The gang slowly but surely scattered out of the meeting room. Natsume who was the happiest of all bolted towards the door, however thanks to the pink hair lady Misaki walking in front of him or more like balancing on her 2 inches heel his speed dragged down dramatically. Natsume knew he could never understand the story of 'girls and shoes' if it was just so hard to walk in why bother?

"Hyuuga" called out Hotaru not so far behind, "Make sure to stop by and get your gadgets; you owe me another 10,000 yen for breaking my inventions".

"Oh please Imai you saw the whole wild goose chase, how was I suppose to know that the thing isn't heat resistant?" pointed out Natsume.

"It's true I saw the whole scene of you saving a child from a burning house, but that doesn't mean you could use your earrings for a pick locking tool? Why didn't you just break the window again?" asked Hotaru.

"I was in a tux, Youichi was going to have a ball at his school" reminded Natsume finally reaching the door, "I'll stop by to get it after I got some coffein in my system see ya".

With that been said Natsume disappeared behind the caramel wooden door.

"Make sure you get my cappuccino with extra foam!" called out the techie of the team, "So swindler 13 I see, such an unpleasant sight to see on such a sunny morning".

"Um… nice to meet you to?" guessed Mikan who had been occupied with the wound on her ear the whole time.

"I seriously have no idea why did chief decided to join a low life like your self with us who are definitely against crime" sighed Hotaru concentrating back on her laptop.

Mikan opt to stay quiet with all the verbal harassment she's receiving, giving the ebony hair woman her full attention.

"The earring on your ear serves as a tracker device, and a walkie talkie. It basically mean's I know where you are and I can contact you any time I want" explained Hotaru, "Do not sale it, don't ever think of running away because I'll just end up finding you. This earring is secured by a 5 digit password so your attempt would be futile to try and take it off, unless you chop off your ear that is. It's wave frequency can't be detected by any radar, it is water proof, and a newly added heat resistance. Any questions?"

"Yes" replied Mikan immediately, "And how was Natsume able to take his off? Isn't it guarded with a password?"

"Hyugaa is not a swindler" answered Hotaru her eyes stuck onto the shining screen of her laptop, "Even if we don't get along sometimes he is trust worthy. To tell you ALICE was originally composed of 6 people who had sworn on friendship, we always have each other's back that's until Kokoro changed. He's been easily distracted during a mission, almost killed Tsubasa, and runs away for a marriage. I hate him from the bottom of my heart, we who had been left behind by one of our best friend agreed to never remember of him again. Act as if he was just another by stander. By spilling out all about ALICE I'm sure you already recognize that you're the odd one out, so the earring made for you has to be extra special".

"You know what you computer geek, I've been listening to every word you have said, and I had been listening damn well. I'm not asking you to trust me nor am I asking you to accept me. Say anything you want about me, rip out my guts if it would please you just…..don't hate Kokoro after all he is a great guy as you useto know him" defended Mikan her voice slightly shaking "I'll be taking my leave then"

"Please do" offered Hotaru smiling smugly at her work of making the newbie feel miserable.

Stopping on her tracks before completely fading out of the opened door Mikan turned back to face the genius inventor. "Since we are going to work together from now on I don't wish to be enemies with you, I wont ask you to trust me, but just so you know number 100485 is never dead that monster is out there alive somewhere".

The door clicked shut as the lavender eyes beauty sat there in a shock, "fuck".

* * *

><p>Natsume a man of facts, and truths; to him two plus two always makes four, and to him the sun will only rise in the east and set in the west. So can anybody tell him why is he so insecure about his new housemate? He knew the fact that guys are physically stronger than girls, and it would be impossible for her to take him down unless she shot him with a gun. But something just kept bugging him all night; he wasn't able to get a wink of sleep. Yawning loudly Natsume kept walking along the labyrinth of his work place. Turning right on the corner he was injected by literally a pain on the ass. FUCK ALL THE WHOES IN TOWN WHY DOES HE ALWAYS KEEP GETTING BUMP INTO?<p>

"Damn you watch where you going" barked a not so unfamiliar brunette now on the ground joining him with the bruise.

"Practice what you preach polka ever since I met you I always got rammed by you" snapped Natsume, standing up while taking a look at the mug in hand. Seeing that the content of coffee is safe he turned to eye the brunette, "Where the hell you goin?"

"To the bakery shop I wasn't able to buy bread from on my first arrival here" replied Mikan skipping towards the door.

"How are you going to get there? Little girl I advise you not to walk all the way there its not a smart thing to do" chuckled Natsume evilly knowing fully well that the con artist has no way of transportation here.

"Oh shit I forgot all about that what ever am I going to do?" sobbed Mikan "Nachan will you pretty please take me there?" she begged.

"No I don't feel like driving at the moment especially for the like of you" stated Natsume pivoting his heels to the opposite direction.

"Tchaaaaa I knew you would say that" giggled Mikan sweetly, "So I decided to borrow your keys thanks a bunch Nachan oh and Narumi you too thank you for telling me Nachan was right at the corner" called out Mikan twirling the car keys in her finger.

"You pick pocketing bitch" growled Natsume under his breath as he glared at the disappearing figure.

DAMN Hotaru and her inventions, which remind him he had to get his earrings so that he too can scream into the earpiece too. He just couldn't wait to get revenge on that two face bastard Narumi.

* * *

><p>"Imai my gadgets,where is it?" asked Natsume opening the door of the inventor's mini lab made by the inventor her self. Finally spotting the ebony genius staring into space with her handy laptop on her lap as usual "What's with the staring into space?".<p>

"Shush Kuro Neko 10,000 yen and you'll get your earrings with an upgrade of heat resistant so you wouldn't have to worry about plucking locks again. And being the creative me the metal replaced on your earring is made flexible so it would be easier to bend in complicated lock shapes. Total cost 15,000 yen" concluded Hotaru extending her palm out.

"What's with the extra 5000?"sneered Natsume as he look out his wallet knowing fully well he wouldn't be able to leave without the designated amount.

"For wasting my breath" answered Hotaru counting the bills in hand. "Why is it only 100 bills?"

"Take it or leave it Imai, what's Polka's code?"

"Excuse me? Do I know a person with such a silly name?" asked Hotaru in confusion.

"Swindler 13, Sakura Mikan, what is it?" urged Natsume.

"How very surprising kuro neko not only associates with a girl but also giving out cute nicknames thought the only person you do it to is Narumi".

"I do it to people who are annoying now stop dodging the question and tell me already" demanded Natsume.

"Shiro Neko, that's her code name" sufficed Hotaru. Lavender clashed with bright red as the two occupants indulged in a stare. "Chief thought it would be cool to call both of you the yin yang kittens".

"That bastard whatever I'm going" ignored Natsume.

When he was sure he was behind closed door, the crimson eye lad pressed on his earrings "Shiro Neko" Natsume called out.

In an instant a bubbly voice from the other end was heard. "Who's this?" she asked, munching loud and clearly, as she struggled through her question.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" scolded Natsume.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to disappoint you mother of mine's…what do you want Kuro Neko?" growled Mikan, transmitting hate waves through the signal waves, if it humanly possible.

"Get your ass back here women HQ would be arriving here in 10"

"Yes mom" replied Mikan sarcastically "And why isn't Narumi on the line?" the brunette wondered, climbing into the blue convertible no bothered to open the door a little upside of a car with an open hood.

"He asked me to do it, and I needed a test drive since it just got fixed, stop asking to many questions and step on it" ordered Natsume.

"Yeye be there in 5~" assured Mikan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End! READ REVIEW WHATEVER YOU WANT :D click that tiny button belowwwwww =^.^= MEAWWWW<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Leben is sorry i have no excuse of such a long pause : I'm moving to a differ country :O so neways making up for it here is 2 updates chappy 4 & 5. **

**Disclaimer: Leben dusn't own gakuen alice, alice acdemy, or whatever you call it in your country. **

**=^.^= rawr!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Mikan seriously couldn't believe her luck. 5 minutes ago she was having the time of her life at the Umenomiya Bakery, and now she is standing in the middle of the street trying to calm a rabid girl down. It also ain't helping that the girl got a hand pistol pointing at her head. Well at least the girl isn't high, and that's probably all Mikan could thank god for.

"Shiro Neko could you hear me?" asked a voice from Mikan's earring.

"Loud and clear Kuro neko"

"The area is all clear, people are evacuated to safety do your thing. I and Tsubasa will be positioned on the roof of tower coordinates at 9 o'clock and 12 o'clock, if things get worst you stay still get it?"

"Yeah sure just make sure you don't_ accidentally _blow my brains off for stealing your car" said Mikan sarcastically.

"On second thought yeah I could use the accident move to kill you" informed Natsume as he snickered evilly.

"Stop acting childishly and get working over and out" interrupted an impatient Tsubasa.

"How did he get in here?" whispered Mikan "Aren't codenames the access to an agent's earpiece?"

"It's on hotline at the moment since I have the authority to do so now get on with the negotiation" snapped Hotaru from out of the blue.

"Break a leg polka" chuckled Natsume as he too went silent.

Rolling her eyes once Mikan observed the girl who was walking in aimless circles. Mikan couldn't help but notice how the soulless girl looked; Midnight blue hair that was falling freely till her waist, her creamy skin tone adding the image of a middle age princess. To Mikan this girl looks exactly like a breakable porcelain doll, only to be broken by the bullets lined up in the 84F Beretta 380 caliber.

"Goldilocks" called out Mikan.

"At your service Shiro Neko what's up?"

"Check for any illegal of 84F Beretta 380 caliber during the past year, the pistol the girl is holding is pretty much of a rare model I don't think a normal person could get access in buying this stuff". Mikan watched the suicidal girl one more time predicting the next move she could exert.

"Will do shiro neko and goodluck"

Taking in a deep breath Mikan gathered up her courage, with only one wrong word could either extinguish the flames on her life candle or the girl's. "Hi" was the first chosen word spilt out of Mikan's mouth.

"Who are you?" asked the seemingly petrified girl.

"You could call me Shiro" Mikan said. The trembling hands of the girl didn't slip from Mikan's eyes, which made her wonder either she never held a gun before or was she just so scared? "How about you? What do you want to be called?"

"Nonoko" answered the girl rather timidly. Realizing she had done her mistake she shook her head sideways violently as if to remind herself on what point she's standing. After the wake up call the girl returned her gaze back to the brunette with a savage glint on her eyes, "I have a demand, and if you're not willing to follow I'll blow up Harajuku with the timer bombs I've set".

Damn Kids these days not only do they think of their lives as tissue but they also think of other's as milk cartons.

"I see but before I listen to your demands can I ask you a question please?" asked Mikan politely. A reassuring smile plastered on her face.

Seeing Mikan's harmless attempt Nonoko decided it was safe to hear Mikan out, "What is it?"

"Do you listen to music?"

"Excuse me?" questioned the girl in disbelief. Is this woman for real? Why would this lady who call herself Shiro be interested about her music taste?

Before any other question could run through Nonoko's head Mikan voiced out again.

"I listen to music all the time, that's where my mobile phone with mp3 function installed comes in handy, but then again the battery in the mobile dies out pretty fastfor my liking so I have to go with bringing small pocket radios".

"Are you CRAZY?" screeched Nonoko frustrated with Mikan's silliness "I'm about to blowup Japan and kill myself do you think I'd bring a radio to listen to? Or better yet a mobile that could be traced for further investigation? You are such an air head" finished Nonoko laughing hysterically as she fell on the floor wiping tears that were brimming in her eyes.

"I disagree with blue head there shiro neko you're not an airhead" snide Hotaru sarcastically from the earpiece, "here I suggest shiro why not try asking about the bombs location INSTEAD OF HERFAVORITE J-BAND!'

"Now Hotaru be patient I know you not happy cramped up in the van with me, when you could be in the lab working on your inventions, but please relax, I could help you if you want but rather intimately" teased Serio, a man of many mysteries who works directly with the police enforcement.

"Shut it you 'Kuro neko look a like' I demand you hands off my cousin because I'm the one holding the gun you'll be dead and gone in less than a second" threatened Tsubasa unhappy with the nasty news.

"I do not look like Persona!" stated Natsume greatly affected. Sure they have the same raven hair and crimson eyes but they do not look a like.

Having enough with the growls and meows Mikan flicked her earpiece hardly sending electronic cackles to all who's wearing the same. Note to self don't hurt the damn thing while wearing it. Silence once again reclaimed its position within the team's circle along with Mikan's concentration that came back full force.

"Shiro Neko I order you not harm my inventions these things cost a fortune and shadow get your head in the game Persona is just here to annoy you" barked Hotaru.

Or maybe not…

"Well I'm glad that you had find my questions entertaining so before the demands can I ask the last question? I'm sure a smart one-track mind high school girl like you wouldn't mind" cheered Mikan.

"Sure since a Hostage negotiator with and IQ lower than 10 is not a threat, and here I was scared of the manipulative types, oh well I'll take on any question you wanna ask" assured Nonoko feeling the bubbles of confidence inflate through her body. Isn't this her lucky day?

"Ok then do you have a pen or pencil with you at the moment? I need one to write down my last will before I die because I definitely am not going to listen to the demands of a worthless low life like you" Mikan said. Taking a seat on the ground with her legs crossed.

"What do you mean? Well sorry for you since I've got no pen or pencils, or anything for the matter all I have with me is this reliable gun" screamed Nonoko. Her eyes longing for freedom ,as the girl brought the cold metal rubbing it on her cheeks. "And as for you Shiro you have no choice but to listen since I got bombs planted even if you're not scared of dying I'm sure you'd feel guilty for being unable to prevent innocent's death."

"Oh really? What makes you think I'd feel guilty of others loss? I'm a selfish human being to you know" giggled Mikan staring upwards at Nonoko who now was standing above her. The pistol dangling on the left side of Nonoko's hand.

"You asked me about my name when I was roaming like the dead that's enough to tell me that you are a very caring person" answered Nonoko "now let's talk about the demand shall we? This time take me seriously" she asked with a sinister smirk sliding the gun over the curves of Mikan's face.

"First of all take the gun off my face because if you haven't notice there are two snipers aiming at you one at 9 o'clock the other at twelve, with you positioned like this would not be a difficult task for the to take you out. Secondly I've always taken you seriously if I didn't I wouldn't have asked about the mobile, radio, pen, and pencil. Without one of those things how are you going to trigger the bomb? And puhhhh lease don't try and tell me that the bomb is gonna go off on it's own time you see my reliable source had the area all checked and not even a single bomb has been found. BY THE WAY THANK YOU MOLE. So Nonokochan what will you do now?"

"Your welcome shiro neko" whispered Hotaru through the walkie talkie, "and yes what will you do Nonoko?"

"Then I'll just have to resort back to my first goal in hand" said Nonoko aggressively withdrawing the gun from Mikan's head while carelessly aiming it at her fragile skull once again. "For a moment there I thought I was loosing but shirosan you never denied about your caring self, all I needed was to ask you a favor that I can't accomplish and only if you had listened to my favor things would have gone rather smoothly!"

Reducing the status from demands to favor now are we? What are you going to do next beg? How pathetic" countered Mikan with a smug look on her face, "And to your false accusation of me being a softy I'll prove to you right now that I don't care for a weakling high school sissy like you who can't even pull the trigger to save your life. You know I think what your missing is the courage to accomplish a goal you're far too weak, if you can't stand the pressure this cruel life presented you, you're better off dead it help saves my time" with that said Mikan stood up turning 180 degrees to flee the scene knowing fully well that the high school girl clad in a muddy uniform was actually a sweet heart inside and not afoul barbaric person she was trying to be.

"Shirosan wait!" called Nonoko tossing the hand pistol aside as she pounced on Mikan's skinny body, "please don't leave me p… please help me I was raped a…a….and the police wouldn't listen to me they keep saying things like this happens all the time I beg you please help me" sobbed the girl forcefully on Mikan's back.

Giving out a long sigh Mikan shifted herself so that she could grab the crying girl into a tight hug. One of Mikan's considerate way of keeping the girl away from the gun.

"You know Nonoko even if I despise weaklings, I definitely can't turn my back on cries for help how about we talk about this when the police is done with you? You pretty much caused a scene today" laughed Mikan helping the weeping girl up to her feet.

Knowing it was their time to show up at the scene both Hotaru and Persona stepped out of the van filled with wires and computer as they hand cuffed Nonoko and lead her to the Police cruiser. As for Mikan she decided to sit back at a nearby chair grabbing a bottle of water that was prepared before hand.

"A job well done shiro neko" congratulate Narumi not taking his eyes off the pistol he just confiscated from the ground "about the gun you were right about it being rare there are only five of them circulating through the dark market here in Japan however iwasn't able to trace the buyer since they we're all already in second generation hands, sorry about that."

"Never mind it wasn't really much of a help for the negotiation anyways" answered Mikan dully as she continued to wolf down her water bottle.

"Kuro neko, [Shadow] fall back from your positions and get packing we're going" the blond instructed in the earpiece.

"Why was there no news reporter?" asked Mikan closing the cap of the bottle.

"That's because we're the ones doing the job" winked Naruimi "the press would be questioning the police later by then we keep a low profile".

"She said she was raped" said Mikan staring into Narumi's blue eyes.

"I've heard during your little talk"

Shifting to her feet Mikan marched up to Narumi as she tip toe leaning closer to his ear. "Then I guess you know what I want" Mikan whispered as the corner of her mouth lifted upwards.

"Yes my little shiro neko yes…. I definitely know what you want" purred Narumi grabbing a fistful of sweaty stray brunette hair, "But I'm sorry to say that the rest of the decision would be up to persona himself, however you who have the same bloodline running through your veins as the 'chesire cat' won't have that much problem convincing him ne? after all this is also your job as a negotiator".

"It's either goldilocks is the pedophile or yang kitty here can't keep her paws to off older men, well no worries at least I know I'm safe around you" mocked Natsume grabbing a bottle of H20 for himself.

"Welcome back" monotone Mikan too tired too put up with Natsume's taunts.

"Thanks" hummed Natsume grabbing his back pack as he stuffed all his belongings in a toppled up fashion.

"Hey give me the bag" sighed Mikan as shed grabbed the black jansport from Natsume's hand, "At least fold the towel before crushing it in". Mikan drop all the contents inside the bag then keeping it back in all over again, but in a more organized way.

"You know kuro neko you don't have to worry about her keeping her paws to herself, after all only animals of the same species reproduce together" chuckled Narumi satisfied that he was able to witness such a scene of asloppy black cat and a half bossy white kitten.

"So you're saying that your form of specie is lower than a cat?" scoffed Natsume

"Alright Nachan shush time to get going I've promised to make your son some fluff puffs and fluff puffs is what he will get. I still have to but some more ingredients since your house isn't stocked up with healthy nutrition" informed Mikan leading the way to Natsume's BMW "Oh and Naru call me when you need me".

"Might be theother way around" mumbled Narumi to no one in particular as he turned to face Natsume, "Me-ow" cooed the blond with a cat fist; only to be returned with a middle finger from Natsume.

* * *

><p>Hyugaa Youichi never liked new people, their reactions would always be the same, and their reactions would always be the same. "Oh you're so cute" or "What nice green eyes" all these sentence repeated in a creatively different way. After all they meant the same thing. Now it all wasn't that bad at least he gets whatever he desires with just a click of the tongue. He didn't have to flex a muscle to have his shoe laces tied during PE class. So who is this new woman slithering into his peaceful life? These questions ran through Youichi's head as he entered room 707, the address of his own. It only took one step pass the boundary of his front door for the sweet unfamiliar fragrance floated through his nostrils. He stealthily crept to the kitchen where he was sure that the source of the smell would be. Spotting a jar of white cloudy cottons Youichi waited no longer for his arms to shoot out and grab apiece of the sheep balls.<p>

"Not so fast Youichi, you still haven't washed your hands". Came Mikan's first line.

"How did you?... You had your back turned?" wailed Youichi surprised by Mikan's sudden speech.

"If you were going to play ninja you should learn how to control your nose you were breathing like a buffalo" laughed Mikan as she picked up Youichi's tiny body dangling him infront of the sink. "Now was them clean" she instructed.

Pouting at the order nonetheless Youichi washed his hands thoroughly, because this woman isn't going to let him have it in his own damn way.

"Good now you could have one" said Mikan happily as she handed the desperate boy with the 'jar of joy' slowly savoring the taste of this thing called fluff puffs Youichi's hand continue to automatically dart for more.

"So how was school?" pried Mikan returning to her task of preparing dinner.

"Good"

"That's it good?" Mikan mimicked Youichi's tiny high pitched voice, "What about studies what did you learn?"

"Nothing" answered Youichi not caring about anything as long as he was holding the jar. However the Gods above aren't always nice as the bottle once was in his possession now belongs to Mikan.

"Youichi" started Mikan staring down at the young boy who was surely glaring back at her "What does Howalon taste like?"

"Ummm… Sweet?"

"Boy you are hopeless, describe me the taste, touch, smell, sight, as if I have no sense at all" said Mikan giving out a long sigh.

"Can't argue with that you are a nonsense person after all" scoffed Youichi crossing his arms.

"Will you please describe already?" asked Mikan sternly, "Or else you aren't getting any back".

Why can't he ever win for once? If it wasn't for the fluff puff he wouldn't care.

"I'm waiting" urged the brunette drumming her fingers on the jar rhythmically.

"It tastes sweet, not sugary sweet but something like milky sweet. The thread making up the body of the candy it dissolves to sand like bits and for a second when you think your teeth got a grasp of those solids they magically disappear. Then comes the smell, at first I thought my nose would eventually get use to the smell but when I took my first bite I knew that the smell was meant to linger in every breath you take, that specific smell of baby milk powder I think" described Youichi as he carefully ran every details checking if either he missed anything.

"Thank you" thanked Mikan handing the jar back to the small boy.

Glad that he got his treasure back Youichi dashed up to his room.

"Make sure I see thirty Howalons in the jar I baked fifty so you'll have the curfew of eating 20 today. Take a shower, do your homework, dinner will be ready by then" Mikan called after the silver hair boy.

"Okay!" replied Youichi before shutting his door.

"Kids" sighed Mikan shaking her head slightly.

* * *

><p>"Where's Otousan?" asked Youichi presented at the dinner table.<p>

"Nachan had to stay late at the office Narumi needed him for some weapon discussion" answered Mikan, taking a seat across from the boy "So it'll be only me and you tonight".

"Well duh…" scoffed Youichi "You better not try any funny business on me you got that?"

"If I were to try any funny business or at least to hurt you I'd start with doping the fluff puff with sleeping pills" informed Mikan stuffing in some curry chicken and rice into her mouth, "Besides if I tried to harm you in anyway Nachan will hunt me down all over the face of earth".

"Whatever" was Youichi remark before he to dig into his food.

The duo ate in comfortable silence, when it was interrupted by Youichi. "I'm done" Youichi claimed as he stood up from the dining table bringing his plate to the sink.

"Juste leave it there I'll do the washing, what you could do is bring me your homework so I could check through it. Tooth brush then head to bed" instructed Mikan.

"Huh?" questioned Youichi, "Excuse me miss swindler and who are you to tell me to go to bed at 8 o'clock its too early, your just a renter here so act like one".

"You sure talk big for a small size guy, well can't blame it because according to you 8 o'clock is to early, but guess what 8 o'clock to midnight is the time when a chemical in the body is produce stimulating the growth spurt in every child. Well anyways you wouldn't have to worry right youchan? Since you're a tough boy who could handle abit of teasing from your friends about your short height until you graduate from highschool" mocked Mikan, "And as for your homework I'll just check you answer I'm sure a genius like you wouldn't mind since your answers I'm sure a genius like you wouldn't mind since your answers are probably all correct.

Not liking that his height had been made fun off Youichi stomped back to his room "my homework is in my bag on the sofa do what you want".

"Okay~ goodnight Youchan"

"HN!"

* * *

><p>The apartment without light had always been a friend to Natsume, it wasn't the first time that he had left his five year old son unattended with an adult. No matter how wrong it is Natsume couldn't help it because they both needed money to survive and to achieve that is by working his ass off. Well at least now there is Mikan around even if he didn't fully trust her, and for safety precaution he installed Micro cameras all over the house except the bathroom. He had enough decency, and the girl proved to be trust worthy plenty of times. Flicking on the lights to the living room Natsume spotted a jar with cotton balls; he took a wild guess, and assumed that the thing is called fluff puffs, Natsume picked one out the savored the taste of the candy the swindler claim to be passed down through generations within her family. Pressing on his earring Natsume talked in a hushed tone "who knew you could bake polka?"<p>

To his uttermost surprise the brunette was still awake "certainly not you" tauned Mikan "There's curry in the fridge throw it in the microwave if your hungry".

"Hn"

"What's hn?" pestered Mikan.

"It means whatever"

"Whatever is still isn't a definite answer" claimed Mikan shifting herself on her pillow "You know Youchan is quiet a genius he knows big words at a young age when I asked him to describe fluff puff. The boy just needs a little pushing on the diligent department".

"I know" replied Natsume "he's my son"

"We're gonna have to discipline him too"

"I see no need for disciplining him and why is the pronoun we it's your idea" stated Natsume stuffing his food in the microwave.

"Cuz you're the father and I'm just the teacher"

"I don't see what's wrong with Youichi's manners" contradicted Natsume giving a low chuckle.

"No 5 year old boy runs around calling a woman hag, you know I'm right so it's either you're willing to help me or I make you help me"

"Alright we'll stop right there no manipulating will take course here ok? I'll see what I can do about it" suggested Natsume.

"Wrong answer Nachan you won't see what you could do, you'll _do _everything you could" corrected Mikan "now goodnight".

"Hn"

"Don't you say goodnight to Youichi?" asked Mikan frustratingly pulling the blankets over her body "Both of you answer with your godly HN"

"We usually fall asleep on the couch while watching TV"

"Boys!" sighed Mikan "fine I'll start with you, Natsume say goodnight" demanded Mikan over the earpiece.

"Why should I polka?" taunted Natsume he sure had fun provoking her.

"That's cuz I'll make sure to show Narumi the porns hidden inside the secret door of your closet, I'm sure he'll have fun with teasing you".

"How did you?" started Natsume banging his silverware on the crystal clear glass dining table.

"Find it?" finished Mikan "Don't raise your temper I did the ironing this afternoon and accidentally found it tee hee".

"Accidentally my ass you were keeping tabs on me weren't you, why you little" growled Natsume anger flaring ever second.

"Just like how you put a hidden cam in the light bulb of my room, you know because of that I wasn't able to sleep naked", tutted Mikan, giggle evident in her every word. "How about we make a deal? You take the cam out tell me and Youchan goodnight every night and I'll leave the rest behind".

Yet again why did he end up being the looser? "Goodnight" mumbled Natsume through grinded teeth.

"What I couldn't here clearly" teased Mikan.

"Goodnight!" barked Natsume his blood boiling through his body.

"Goodnight Nachan" answered Mikan sincerely falling into her serene slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>There the last part was a request from I'm not sure who hope it helps, and sorry I can't make Mikanchan stronger than Natsume since He also have to have his strong points I am rele sorry. TY for those of you who still patiently continue to read my story even if it's a slow update boohoo but once agen I state I aint gonna quit it :3 luv ya'll <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**OK nextie chappy hehehe**

**Disclaimer: Leben doesnot owe gakuen alice, alice academy, or wateva you call it in your country hee hee**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Aundo Tsubasa, a man known commonly as shadow, who had contributed great success working as a spy within Alice. Hyugaa Natsume, the black cat, who always brings bad luck onto his prey. With the duo in hand, infiltrating type of missions is always a 100% success rate. You'll never catch them following you, you'll never consider them as an enemy with the sexy smile they posses, however make sure not to anger them because they sure know how to fight. Damn well. These two highly trained agents never felt the fear of being hunted down since both of them always do the hunting. They've been into terrorist base in Middle West Asia, they've both been into war, and sniping is one of there specialties. With one of them alive no war was meant to be lost, even if the enemy was a wooden floor of Kazue high school.<p>

"Why am I the janitor?" asked Tsubasa, scornfully mopping the school's hallway. The students aren't making it any easier for him walking around with dusty indoor shoes, "HEY! WATCHED IT OVER THERE I JUST MOPPED THE DAMN FLOOR CAN'T YOU SEE?"

"Shut it shadows you're too fucking loud you're not the only one with the earpiece on" growled Natsume parking his newly given bicycle in the school's parking area.

"That still doesn't answer my question" huffed Tsubasa scrubbing the tiles harder with every breath.

"Because your face looks old what else?" teased Natsume casually swinging his back pack over his shoulder as he entered the school, heading for the administration office, "So what are we suppose to do again goldilocks?"

"Why good morning Natsume are you excited on your first day of school?" cooed non other than Narumi, "I also packed a bento for the three of you in the back packs given to you hope you like it".

Sighing in frustration as he kept glaring at the female population who was gaping at him Natsume picked up speed. "I'm not going to ask you again what are we suppose to do?"

"Natsume you shouldn't be grouchy on such a beautiful morning, start reminiscing about your high school life not every adult gets to experience high school again you know" said Narumi slurring his tone.

"I wouldn't be grouchy if I know what I am supposed to do and if we had a meeting on what course of action we're taking. You know I'm not some kind of doll that you can dress up on and dump me into this prison full of homework and nagging teacher. AND I DEFINITELY DON'T WANT TO GET KILLED IF THIS WAS SOME KIND OF DANGEROUS MISSION" screamed Natsume forgetting his where about due to the sudden spark of anger.

"Kuro neko your at the first floor aren't you?" asked Tsubasa flatly.

"And so?" barked Natsume continuing his journey to the administration office.

"I'm on the second floor and I could here every single word you screamed so whose being loud now?" mocked Tsubasa.

"Alright both of you stop it, and listen up" interrupted Narumi pulling out his serious tone "Your mission from now on would be to gather as much information related to solving Nonoko's case".

"You mean the blue head girl last time that cause the uproar on the streets?" asked Tsubasa carrying the bucket filled with dirty water to the washroom.

"Yes her" assured Narumi "aside from that Persona had already given us permission to continue on with the case, so if we're able to solve this we can help Nonoko file a case and catch the bad dudes it's like killing two birds with one stone."

"Actually three since if we solve the case we get extra bonus for our sallery" corrected Hotaru who joined in the circle, "So what did I miss during hotline mode?"

"You mean Mikan was able to persuade Persona in giving us this case?" asked Tsubasa in disbelief, watering the school garden with the dirty water he had collected.

"You sure ask a lot of questions today don't you my little shadow?" hummed Narumi "ask the person her self then I'll be taking my leave now taataa~".

"Yes I did Tsubasa what's to be surprised about?" pouted Mikan who turned her earphone on hotline.

"Well it's just that our last negotiator took a week in persuading that damn ass Persona to work on a case and you took only 1 day after the event of suicidal chick so what's not to be surprised about that? I know how much of a stubborn mule that persona could be he's it's like having another Natsume" laughed Tsubasa.

"I do _not_ act like him, I'm leaving, students aren't allowed to wear jewelries to school if you have anything to say to me just tell shadow catch you later" bid Natsume.

"Wait Natsume!" stopped Mikan delivering a loud screech to the earring, "what class you in?"

"Do you have to be so loud?" sneered Natsume, pleading to the gods above to not make him deaf.

"Answer the damn question"

"2B just where Goldilocks instructed us" answered Natsume as he took off his earring and stuffed it in his front pocket.

"Okay~ see you there" informed Mikan as she too made her way towards the school's grand entrance.

"You do know he left the conversation right after the letter 'B'" pointed out Hotaru sipping luke warm coffee.

"hmm" hummed Mikan.

"So anyways how did you persuade Persona to do so?" questioned Tsubasa.

"Well I've got my ways hehe, so Mole can you please key in the password to this earring so that I could take it off I definitely don't want it confiscated by the teachers here" wailed Mikan touching the tip of her earrings as she did so.

"After I do so hand the earrings to Tsubasa got that?" reminded Hotaru typing on her laptop.

"Yes Ma'am" answered Mikan in a soldier tone, "So I'll see you guys later then".

With Mikan gone from the conversation Tsubasa decided to ask his question, "Is that tight security really necessary on her Mole?"

"Yes, with all the efforts and money I wasted on the equipment, I'm sure the little manipulating newb doesn't have enough to pay up"

"You are already a rich bitch" informed Tsubasa.

"I'm just being cautious, and she doesn't seem to have any problems with it to, now if you'll excuse me I've got other important matters to attend" said Hotaru as she hung up instantly.

"Oh cousin…." Sighed Tsubasa slapping his forehead with his palms twice.

* * *

><p>Many 'oooohs' and 'ahhhhhhs' was heard through out the classroom of 2B as Mikan and Natsume stood in front of the classroom waiting for the teacher to signal them to introduce themselves.<p>

"Your ass and boobs sure sticks out with that uniform you're wearing" whispered Natsume smirking in the brunette's direction.

"Are you checking me out again hentai chan? I guess it ain't only my breast that attracts you now is it?" scoffed Mikan fed up with the three size smaller sailor uniform, Misaki had prepared for her. Thanks to Misaki Mikan had been receiving cat calls all the way from her apartment to school. To make things worst Narumi forbade her and Natsume to bring the BMW convertible since _'high school kids don't drive cars'_, instead Narumi bought the two adults a bicycle. But how was Mikan suppose to ride it when her panties were showing with only a simple action of jogging?

"Nah your body doesn't really stimulate me that much, but hey I wouldn't mind you prancing around the apartment with that on you" chuckled Natsume.

"You sure look a lot happier now where did your PMSing attitude went?" asked Mikan through clenched teeth.

"It all went back to you" mouthed Natsume.

"Now will the new students introduce themselves" announced the homeroom teacher Jinno who was eyeing Mikan from head to toe not please with the brunette's uniform.

Not liking the stare she received Mikan instinctively took a step closer towards Natsume. Damn what the hell is she thinking this perverted teammate now classmate of hers is even worst than the teacher. Clearing her posture one more time Mikan introduced herself "Hi I'm Sakura Mikan nice to meet you all, please take care of me". Mikan opt to smile instead of doing a respective bow with the fear of her boobs falling out of place and her panties showing. She. Hate. Uniforms

"Hyugaa Natsume" replied Natsume bluntly as he took off towards the free table not forgetting to grab the brunette rather forcefully along side with him.

Whispers and question floated onto the atmosphere as the two new students walk along the spotlight of the class. The new talk of the town topic has appeared and the class was itching to discuss about it during break.

"Alright since we got all that covered turn your books to page 39"instruceted the chocolate hair teacher, as he pushed the bridge of his glasses further up his nose.

"Thank you" whispered Mikan, when they both were seated on their desk located in the very back of the room. It might not have been the best way to be rescued by lewd, observing eyes of the male population in class, but what else she can ask for? It's Hyugaa Natsume after all.

"Just go get the size fix when school ends" said Natsume or more of an order as he plopped his feet on the desk and took his nap.

* * *

><p>"Natusume wake up it's break time now" called Mikan shaking the raven hair on the shoulders. Mikan couldn't figure out why Jinno didn't call on Natsume during class when he was obviously asleep during the lecture. Natsume would definitely fit in with the delinquents within this school. Trying again to wake up the sleeping man Mikan poked Natsume's cheeks, "Hey wakeup sleepy head class is over".<p>

To her surprise Natsume slap the brunette's hand away. As a painful cry escape the brunette's lips.

"Fuck you why you do that for?" asked Mikan suppressing her anger.

"I'd love to see you try fucking me" laughed Natsume as he stood up from his chair pulling his bag as he did so.

"Where ya going?"

"The loo wanna come?" invited Natsume with a teasing glint hinted on his eyes.

"You wish" scoffed Mikan stuffing all her belongings into her back pack.

"Whatever"

And with that Mikan was left alone to venture the new school.

"Hold it Sakura" a new yet stunning strawberry blond hair girl stood right in front of Mikan blocking her way.

"Well you don't have to worry about me running since you and your friends are trafficking my path" scoffed Mikan shifting her back pack on her shoulder once more. Mikan had always wonder why was she always the target of bullies in high school does she look that fragile? Or was it the lost look on her facial features that attracted unwanted company.

"I wouldn't be so arrogant if I were you, I'm Koizumi Luna queen of high school division, and you are an eyesore right girls?" asked Luna crossing her arms as her minions shifted to forma circle around Mikan not forgetting to reply to their boss's question with a cooperative yes.

There it is again the classic 'lets gang up on the newbie' scene. Does Mikan have to face this everywhere, first was her new work place and now a bunch of girls are trying to pick a fight with her. Good heavens. "I suppose I'm being an eyesore because of my outstanding uniform?" questioned the brunette taking precautious glances.

"Hmmm smart, but not enough see it's not only the uniform that annoys me but also the fact that you and pretty boy were intimately close" informed Luna twirling her strands of blond hair in small circles.

Aha now the brunette gets it, bitchy here probably isn't the type that tolerates with males that ignore her existence. Well Mikan couldn't totally blame the girl, after all Luna isn't only talks her long legs that a man would die for in bed and that huge rack she owes Wa ow WoW, the guy would either be gay or blind to not Notice. Does that mean Natsume is gay? However it's girls like this that Mikan like to gobble up for breakfast oh this was gonna be so good. "Is pretty boy you talking about Nachan?" asked Mikan puffing her cheeks as she cocked her head to the side in sign of confusion.

"HEY what's with calling him by his first name?" screeched Luna despising that the new girl was able to call her potential boy toy by the first name.

"Well aren't you the one who said we were intimately close? Can't you take a hint?" squeeked Mikan fidgeting with her fingers like an innocent girl.

"Are you calling me dumb?" asked Luna checking if she interpret the question right? Like a trained dog the four girls surrounding Mikan all this time caught hold on Mikan as a spider trap tangling its prey.

"Nono I dare not to call you dumb after all you're the majesty of the high school division maybe you're just missing some cells in between your ears but that wouldn't be a problem is it cuz your pretty, flawless face makes up for all that also your legs they are to die for I'm sure Nachan wouldn't be able to resist it too" insisted Mikan feeling very uncomfortable with the touch that was felt in between her arms.

"You know" said Luna prolonging her tone as she took a step forward at the brunette "You're right I do have a perfect body which you obviously don't, girls let her go".

"Bu..but Luna sama she just" complained Miki one of Luna's busty bleached hair minion still grasping on to Mikan for dear life.

"I said let her go! At least new gal here knows her place in the food chain so let's go"

With some grumbles and mumbles from the gang of girls they eventually let Mikan go slamming the brunette down hard on the cold wooden floor of the hall way. Well at least Mikan wasn't hurt badly, but Luna sure is sure missing an organ in her skull. Mikan laughed as she continued her way down the hallways of her new school. This sure brings back old memories, and why does the name Kouizumi

sounded so familiar? O well nothing is more important than getting Mikan's stomach fed for now thanks to Youichi eating her portion of breakfast. She really is going to teach that brat a lesson when she gets home

* * *

><p><strong>See ya'll next chappy soon :D lots of love leben logging out =^.^= Meow ~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok first of all ima have to thank Rina Nina cuz she edited my sucky grammar :D TY ALOT *HUGS HUGS second ima have todisclaimer**

**Leben doesn't own anything: let it be Gakuen alice, Alice Academy or whatever you call it in your country**

**and answering to all ma lovely reviewssss**

**Anon: yes liar game i luv it too tee hee but i intend no plaigarismmm *cross ma heart hope to die and ty for liking it**

**Xim-no-writerX: ty for your luvely support rele help me *hugs hugs**

**Kim: yes yes she'll eventually remeber it'll slowly unfold you see mikan here has many things in her head tee hee and ty for review :D**

**TY TO ALL YOU REVIEWS *HUGS HUGS HUGS i love yall this chapter is mainly made for Hotaru and Ruka :3 yay he finally is out of the stock plz welcome ruka**

**To yellowmellowsan UPDATE YOUR STORY oneechan is waiting for sooo longgggggggg *sobsobs tc sis**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Life isn't mathematics. As far as Imai Hotaru is concerned, there aren't precise answers in life. Just like 100485 who is back on the loose; therefore, she knows nothing good was bound to happen. Hotaru stopped her thinking and leaned deeper into the chair, as she pulled out a brown envelope. Scanning the paper with high speed, Hotaru couldn't help but give another frustrated sigh. "Dear kami sama please show us some light through this darkness".

"Excuse me, is this ALICE?"

Hotaru turned to face the door of her office, quickly hiding her envelope away. Right before her stood your everyday prince charming. A man who possessed blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin stared thoroughly back at her. "So what if it is?" Hotaru asked, folding her arms in front of herself in annoyance. She hated it when people come into her office without her noticing it before hand. All thanks to her train of thought wandering away into her imaginary maze, so much for the hidden cam hidden right under her doormat.

"I'm here to hand in the reports regarding Miss. Oresagawa" the man answered timidly, extending his arms forward to hand in the vanilla envelop.

Ignoring the envelope given to her, Hotaru opened the door showing the unknown man the way out of her office. "Out now, I wasn't informed beforehand that a fairy tale, prince charming rascal like you is going to show up. So I demand out."

"Excuse me miss, but aren't you being a little rude? I'm officer Nogi Ruka, who just happened to transfer to the front line sector under chief Serio's care. So I myself demand for respect too."

Hotaru peeled the tight mini skirt higher above her knee, grasping onto a handgun strapped onto her thigh. She stuck the gun onto Ruka's hard chest, before looking up at him with a satisfied smirk. "I wasn't informed, meaning I can't trust you, meaning I don't take your envelop. Did I break it down clearer this time? Out!"

Ruka gave out a tired sigh and walked past her out the door. "You know, you really should come out of your underground hole once in a while Mole, so you could catch up with the latest news", he said over his shoulders. "OW YOU DAMN BITCH WHAT DID YOU JUST STABBED ME WITH?"

"Chill it Nogi it's just a syringe filled with paralyzing serum, made by Hotaru production. You wouldn't have to worry about any after effects," she said with satisfaction in her tone. Hotaru dragged the poor paralyzed man to the main living room of the crew, plopping him on his back against the wall. She slowly slid onto his lap and grabbed his face forcing it at her direction. "Nogi Ruka, a highly bread pampered boy of the Nogi family, what are you doing here? You got all the riches in the palm of your hand, why waste energy and time running around trying to catch bad guys? Is it money? No, no it's not. Is it fame? No, no that's not right to. It's because you lost something really precious when you were only 18. Your girlfriend. She was raped and killed right in front of you, and you had no choice but to let it be; however, you stupidly followed your childish instinct didn't you?" Hotaru traced the outline of Ruka's jaws with the syringe, and leaned closer to his ear in a whisper. "You killed all of them, aha thanks to your money and connections your records are clean ever since. So now you're here to make sure things aren't going to slip. That's pretty smart of you."

"Stop babbling nonsense! You don't even know the half of it"

"My, my. Ruka I am not babbling nonsense now, am I? Don't worry this will be our dirty little secret, because I hate guys who rape girls too. So back to the point I'm trying to prove, I am perfectly fine living underground. I always have my television on CNN channel 24/7". Hotaru smirked at the man blanching out all his colors.

"Hotaru Narumi told me to tell you that there is going to be a new guy from…! I AM SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU" Mikan cried. The brunette slammed the door so hard that Hotaru was able to witness the Picture frame dangle out of place.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Hotaru asked, currently sipping off her espresso from her coffee mug.<p>

"Sorry for not telling you earlier since I was told to give my earpiece with Tsubasa and had to fix the size of my uniform" Mikan said sarcastically. Taking a seat opposite from where Hotaru was. Mikan studied the vanilla envelope in hand. "Is it ok if I open this?" Mikan asked the question directing at Ruka, who was still sitting in the same position Hotaru once left him.

"Please go ahead," the blond answered weakly gesturing the brunette to open and see what content is inside.

"So she claimed to be raped and forced into prostitution," Mikan said to no one in particular. She hated these kinds of cases, an underage girl being raped and forced into prostitution. What has the world become? "Where is Nonoko now?"

"She's in the mental ward now, Rei's gonna come here to give you other legal documents needed," Ruka answered still on the ground. "So I heard your pretty much of an independent organization, with outstanding performances."

"Well then you heard right, what else did you hear?" The stoic woman asked upon finishing her tea.

"And that an exconvict is also part of the team. O well I guess independent organization always have to rely on dirty sources to finish the job."

Mikan who cared being called names continued to scan the paper. She knew she couldn't change the pass, not like she wanted to anyways, but she definitely didn't regret on what she did. To Mikan's surprise, the once calm inventor delivered a painful slap onto the new guy's cheek. The sound of the strike clearly echoed throughout the hallway, causing a Natsume to rush into the room, for he feared some bad guy was on the loose.

"As much as I hate it, I agree with you that Mikan is a dirty source; however, you are not allowed to speak of ALICE in such a disgrace manner after all if it wasn't for us, you police couldn't even lay a finger on the bad guys. I never want to see your face ever again." Hotaru finished her speech calmly as she shoved passed Natsume out the door.

"Messed with the wrong person eh Rukapyon?" Mikan laughed witnessing the pale look on the blonds' face, "Hi there Nachan". The brunette greeted as she stood up a head towards the door. Leaving the two good looking man on their own.

"Never thought I'd see you again, you sure ain't a sissy anymore, but you sure still do get bullied around. Lemme take a wild guess and say it was the paralyzing syringe." Natsume said, picking up his best friend from long ago, placing Ruka on the sofa. " Don't ask me how polka knew about your fetish for rabbits I definitely couldn't answer that since I don't know half of the things she knows."

"Polka? The last time I check her name was Sakura Mikan."

"That's how I call her to piss her off," Natsume chuckled. He could already here the smart ass come back Mikan would counter every time he would pick a fight. "So what's the deal with Imai? The only two things that crazy bitch is gonna freak out is either, one you stole her money or two you insulted ALICE. So which one is it?"

"If it isn't obvious." Scoffed Ruka trying to move his limbs abit but to no avail. "I'm really glad to see you alive; we lost contact ever since that day."

A deafening silence engulfed the room, as Natsume too made himself comfortable on the couch, on the same spot the inventor once occupied.

"Yeah ever since that day, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" apologized Natsume. Red eyes stared intently onto blue, a silent understanding formed within the meaningful talk.

"It wasn't your fault" Ruka sighed falling back to the cushion behind him. "If only I wasn't such a girl at that time Haruna wouldn't have been raped and killed. How I wish it was like old days, our gang running around town finding for new adventures."

Not knowing what to say Natsume could only listen in agony. He reminisce his child hood memory where he knew nothing of responsibility and cruelty.

"I take that as an insult Rukapyon girls are strong, and smart to you know" Mikan announced entering the room once again. She took a seat next to Natsume, slapping him on the head with a cushion pillow in the process. Natsume returned a hateful glare at the brunette. Mikan didn't want to start a fight anytime soon, so she smiled and turned to face Ruka whose upper body now was able to move. "Let me show you. Rukapyon, you must be wondering how I was able to detect your love for rabbits. First, there is a strand of fur on your shirt. How do I know it's from a rabbit? That's because the root of the fur is rather thick and it becomes thinner as it reach towards the end. I wasn't sure if you had any animal fur coat at your house, but what made me so sure that it couldn't be a coat is that your Toyota Prius parked in the parking lot was filled with cornstarch on the passenger seat. If my brain remembers correctly, your rabbit must have diagnosed with urine burn a few days before, so you had no choice but to first aid him/her and take it to the vet. Hence the reason why Nonokochan and Persona ain't here with you at the moment, because your car isn't clear yet. I guess boys will be boys."

"What did I tell ya" Natsume scoffed. Slamming a pillow on the brunette's head for revenge.

Ruka who was dumbfounded couldn't help but let his jaws drop at the revelation. Was this really the bad guy, but if his memory served him right this is what should be expected from a swindler.

"We're here!"

* * *

><p>Three heads turned to face the door that presented Persona, and the rest of ALICE excluding Hotaru . "Let's begin our meeting shall we? Even if we are incomplete," Persona requested "What happened to you officer Nogi?"<p>

"Hey!"

Hotaru turned to the voice to meet none other than Shiro Neko. "How did you find me here?"

"Purely coincidence, you know if you wanted to be alone you should have tried something like the cemetery not Umenomiya's café" Mikan laughed as she took a seat on the same table as Hotaru.

"I don't see Yin Kitty where is he?"

"Oh he's at home finishing up our homework; I'm here to get some French bread for dinner" Mikan answered. "You weren't there at the meeting goldilocks was pretty mad."

"I could care less," Hotaru said calmly staring out the window, which looked as if it was crying from the droplets of rain rolled down. "Everything in this world is unpredictable except Math and Physics, that's why I like it. These two never lie; they give you the right answer, only if you approach it correctly."

"But if everything is predictable, life would be too dull don't you think? I rather live in a life where I don't know what the right answer is and truly am happy when I finally got the right one."

"You're the one to say, you read people as if they're open books, you're two no three steps ahead on what they think, you strike them with one hard blow, so tell me do you still call this act unpredictable?" Hotaru contradicted turning her eyes back to Mikan, who currently was checking her finger nails.

"No, I do not know what they think at all, I just know it's a possibility. Just like your inventions, you definitely don't know if it's going to work out as planned but there is a possibility, still unpredictable. You undergo a series of trial and errors until you find the only one correct answer. Same goes for my field of psychology, only that our universe of multiple sets is wider than yours. Makes it harder to see what is or what isn't the correct answer, depends on the person's point of view ne?" Mikan explained as she pulled out a piece of note. "People have their ups and downs, and usually when the down comes they overflow makes it hard to see if there really is a way up. I ain't going to ask what you're so tired about but take a break, get a boyfriend, and have sex. It says it relieves stress though I never tried it. And on this piece of paper is the summary of what the HQ did to the girl. Yet again unpredictable isn't it? Because we don't know if things would go according to plan tee he. Get back to work tomorrow I need my earpiece on after all it's a Saturday."

Seeing that her French bread was ready on the counter Mikan took her leave and paid for the bread. Mikan took her time rearranging the bag before leaving the Café. "I'll stop by sometime Anna see ya".

"Sakura!" called Hotaru, peeping out of the push door of the café. "Stop by at my cousin's house, take your earpiece, and put it on I'll delete the password tonight just because I'm lazy to pin the code over and over again. We're having an online meeting tonight make sure to inform Natsume."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A MAILMAN TO YOU AND GOLDILOCKS?" Mikan screeched before flicking the finger and stomped away into the busy crowd.

"Meeting by cell phones tonight!" Hotaru clarified as she proceeds back into the café.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow:<strong>Look who decided to join in xP

**Mole:** SIS

**Yang Kitty:**Why sis? Tsubasa is a guy isn't he?

**Goldilocks:**It's an abbreviation for Shut It Shadows. And welcome back Hotaru.

**Yin Kitty:**Goldilocks did you change my screen name again?

**Goldilocks:**I thought it be cute o. my two favorite kittens. MEOW =^.^=

**Yin Kitty:**As if my feminine code name isn't bad enough, why I oughta.

**Doppelganger:**I think the names cool. Hi everyone long time no see I had to run around HQ doing pregnancy, and DNA test on Nonoko-chan very tiring I assure you. How's your first mission going Mikan-chan?

**Yang Kitty:**Not too bad I guess.

**Shadow:**Baby why are you online when we both are practically on the same bed and could read from the same screen?

**Doppelganger:** Cuz I want to. Got a problem with that?

**Mole:** The mystery to all this is why aren't you talking instead of typing. I geuss I'll never know what idiots think _unpredictable_. –sighs-

**Yin Kitty:**Stop with the chit chatting. Get down to business. Me and Polka got places to check out tomorrow.

**Yang Kitty:****** you NATSUME CAN"T YOU LEARN MY NAME BY NOW? AND WHY IS THERE A FILTER FOR CUSSING IN HERE IT"S STUPID WE'RE NOT IN AN ONLINE GAME YA KNOW! ZZZZZZZ

**Yin Kitty:**I'm right next door come get me.

_-Yang Kitty Logs Off-_

**Goldilocks:**Your wife is pissed.

**Yin Kitty:**She is NOT my wife, and she's just PMSing her cycle starts today.

**Shadow:**ummm…

**Yin Kitty:**Shut up I know what your gonna say just shut up.

**Shadow:** But but *sniffles

**Doppelganger:**No offense Natsume but that sounds gross.

**Mole:**Who suggested we get down to business? Wasn't it you unlucky cat?

**Yin Kitty:**…So? What ya waiting for shoot.

**Goldilocks:***snicker *purrs *lick *grab ears

**Mole:***Bites. If you don't stop this nonsense then I'm going to make sure I change your computer's login code.

**Shadow:**Ok get serious me and Misaki got better things to do.

**Mole:**As I was informed on this paper the victim still is in state of shock and that she can't fully cooperate. So this is what we'll do.

_- Yang Kitty Logs In-_

**Mole:**Why did you interrupt me you swindler?

**Doppelganger:**Wb Mikanchan

**Shadow:**What she said. ^

**Goldilocks:**What happened Michan?

**Yang Kitty:**Natsume used the master key on mi door. DAM U NATSUME! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LITERALLY DRAG ME OUT OF BED IT HURTS!

**Yin Kitty:**Thank you for your Cooperation polkadots and I heard you the first time when you screamed down the hall.

**Mole:**If this lover spat is going to continue I'll make sure both of you will have your salary deducted accordingly. You two are pissing me off.

**Yang Kitty:**!

**Mole:**Good. Now as I was saying the victim is still in state of shock when the interrogation happened at the HQ. All we got was that she got raped and is forced into prostitution. So here's a brief of what we are going to do:

Shiro Neko your going to break the ice and get the girl to start talking and get her back to school.

When the girl gets back to school (according to shiro Neko) connected people would surely show up again.

The front line team would get clues from friends, family, etc.

Solve the case.

Go for the kill.

**Shadow:**So brief.

**Mole:** That's what I said on the second line.

**Doppelganger:**How are we supposed to know what to do.

**Mole:**If you just read what I typed then you'd know. For those tiny details during the mission, figure it out by yourself. That's what you all are hired for isn't it?

**Goldilocks:**Do you have any ideas after reading the report Shiro Neko?

**Yang Kitty:**No, all that was written there was that the victim turned into state of shock during the interrogation. After receiving a glass of water. Not helpful at all if you'd ask me.

**Yin Kitty:**This meeting is a waste. I'm leaving.

_- Yin Kitty Logs Off-_

**Shadows:**I'm ready to hit the hay. I'll see you tomorrow.

_- Shadows Logs Off-_

_- Doppelganger Logs Off-_

**Goldilocks:**Well girls I need my beauty sleep taa taa.

_-Goldilocks Logs Off-_

**Mole:** You're pretty useless.

**Yin Kitty:** Well if it wasn't for me you'd also be useless

**Mole:** Touche. I'm leaving and our little talk _Never_ happened.

**Yin Kitty:** Hn

**Mole:** You sound like Hyuuga

**Yin Kitty:** Sorry, my cramps are killing me. Thanks to Nachan there for dragging me off the bed.

**Mole:** Your problem

_-Mole Logs Off-_

_-Yin Kitty Logs Off-_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ends :D review for the yin yang kitties =^.^=<strong>


End file.
